dead_ahead_zombie_warfarefandomcom-20200214-history
Style Manual
This is the style manual for the editors of the Dead Ahead: Zombie Warfare Wiki. P.S.A. The following message is a note to mobile users of FANDOM (both registered and anonymous). Due to the limitations of portable FANDOM, this wiki has to be written on desktop platforms. This creates an issue with certain features that are unavailable, like article editing, or can't be seen in mobile view of the wiki, like templates relying on pure HTML or CSS. Since the majority of our visitors come from mobile environments, that means that most of our users can't have access to the full wiki experience. If you are a mobile user, to ensure that you have all features available to you, please use our wiki in a desktop view of your mobile browser. This way you will be able to make edits and see certain features that you couldn't see before due to limitations. F.A.Q. #'Why were these rules made?' Guidelines are needed to prevent conflicting edits within the wiki and keep things organized. #'Who would even fight about something like edits?' Some people certainly would. There are many kinds of editors in Fandom, and they all have their personal preferences. #'Do I need to follow ''all of the rules?' Basics are the only rules mandatory for everyone. Rules related to tables and Unit/Enemy pages are considered advanced, so if you are not planning to use that feature and/or edit pages in said categories, you can ignore them. Otherwise, they should be taken into consideration too. #'These rules sound strict. That discourages me from making edits.' Please, don't worry about it. Even if your edits won't be the best, other members can refine them later. As long as your contributions are appropriate and helpful for the wiki, your efforts will only be appreciated! So feel free to edit articles yourself. #'Do I have to create an account to make edits?' No, but there are certain benefits for making one. You can read about them here. Basics # Users should refrain from using coarse language. All comments with heavy profanity will be deleted. # This is an English only wiki. All pages should be written in English. ## Leaving comments in another language is allowed, but it's still advised against doing this. ## This wiki primarily uses the American style of English. Writing words in British manner out of habit is not punished, but intentional change of American words/grammar to British versions is considered malicious. # This wiki formats numbers using commas as thousand separators, and periods as decimal points. # Articles need to have a neutral point of view and do not address the reader directly. ## If it's necessary or unavoidable, the reader can be referred to as "the player" or "players". # Articles mustn't include informal speech, and/or information presented in a comedic manner. ## This rule doesn't apply to quotes and contents of screenshots from the game. # No signatures on wiki pages. '''Neglection of the 1st rule, excessive vandalism and intentional breaking of certain rules, including abuse of loopholes, will result in a ban.' Tables # All tables should be using "wikitable centertext" as their class and "text-align:center" as their style. This is for consistency purposes. # Depending on context, "None", "N/A", "–" should be used to fill in intentionally blank cells. # The rows/columns should be ordered the way it's ordered in the game. If no particular order is available, then the table should be ordered starting from the most relevant. If not, then alphabetically. Unit/Enemy Pages Points marked with * are mandatory. * Unit articles mustn't include information about their changed stats in previous versions of the game.This is based on an old style change: in the past, units used to have a history of buffs and nerfs on their pages. This section was removed due to lack of some update pages on KTPlay making it impossible to track every change down, leaving that segment half-empty on most pages. ** This only applies to numerical stats. Perks, sprites, and unlock price/method are allowed to mention. Units page content order: # template.* # Description.* # Pros.* # Cons.* # Trivia. # Gallery. # template.* Enemies page content order: # template.* # Description.* # Abilities.* # First Encounter.* # Trivia. # Gallery. # template.* You can read how to use here. Notes: # No content tables. # Header titles for Pros and Cons (units), and Abilities and First Encountered (enemies) are typed in the "Sub-heading 1" format. # Header titles for Trivia and Gallery (both) are typed in the "Heading" format. # An idle sprite of the unit in x2 scale. # Description section mustn't have a title. Unit Evaluation To avoid conflicting edits, a set of evaluation criteria are to be agreed upon regarding the Pros/Cons headers. Fortune isn't evaluated as the majority of units have very similar base fortune stats. Damage isn't evaluated as upgrades always compensate for low base damage. However, things that affect total DPS like "High rate of fire" or "Spread damage" are evaluated. Abilities stick to the game's native wording unless it's not stated or if it needs elaboration. Pros and cons for units should be listed in order. If a unit has one or several unique perks or hidden attributes, they should be listed somewhere on the list. Courage pros: * Very low courage cost. (15) * Low courage cost. (20) * Moderate courage cost. (25) Courage cons: * High courage cost. (30-35) * Very high courage cost. (+40) Rage pros: * Very low rage cost. (0-6) * Low rage cost. (7-9) * Moderate rage cost. (10-19) Rage cons: * High rage cost. (20-29) * Very high rage cost. (+30) Preparation pros: * Shortest preparation time. (3) * Very short preparation time. (3-9) * Short preparation time. (10-19) * Moderate preparation time. (20-39) Preparation cons: * Long preparation time. (40-49) * Very long preparation time. (50-59) * Super long preparation time. (60-89) * Longest preparation time. (90) Health pros: * Moderate base health. (30-49) * High base health. (50-69) * Very high base health. (70-99) * Super high base health. (100-129) * Highest melee base health. (130) * Highest ranged base health. (60) Health cons: * Lowest melee base health. (8) * Lowest ranged base health. (12) * Very low base health. (13-19) * Low base health. (20-29) Speed pros: * Moderate speed. (9-10) * Fast. (11-15) * Very fast. (16) * Super fast. (+17) Speed cons: * Very slow. (0-6) * Slow. (7-8) Other pros: * Bullet resistance. * Melee resistance. * Fire resistance. * Poison resistance. * Knockback resistance. * Fear resistance. * Fear immunity. ** If the following pro is mentioned, you don't need to write the previous pro. * Explosion resistance. * Does not turn into a zombie. * Explodes on death (# damage). Does not turn into a zombie. ** If the following pro is mentioned, you don't need to write the previous pro. * High rate of fire. * Spread damage. * Knocks the enemy back (/on critical hits). * Sets the enemies on fire. * Manual ability. ** If the following pro is mentioned, briefly describe what it is. * Very fast attack speed. * Very fast critical hit speed. * Doesn't require items to upgrade. * Upgrades automatically (mirroring bus level). * Ability to drop anywhere on the battlefield. Other cons: * Weak against melee-resistant units. * Weak against bullet-resistant units. * Weak against fire-resistant units. * Very slow attack speed. * Very slow critical hit speed. * Can damage friendly units. * Inspires fear in friendly units. * Turns into (zombie type with correct link) upon death. Notes Category:Wiki Category:Community